


Making Time

by in_motu_proprio



Series: MCU Rewatch 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Painful Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: The night they celebrate in the pub in England, Bucky cuts out a little early and heads back to the room for some private time.  Steve interrupts and Bucky's drunk mouth gets away from him.For:  Captain America:  The First Avenger





	Making Time

The little room Steve had been keeping above the pub was nice and warm, and after a night of drinking and toasting Captain America and his plans to wipe Hydra off the map, it was a great place to go crash. And after what he’d drank tonight that was what Bucky intended to do. He’d intended to go upstairs and be well asleep before Steve came in for the night. He’d been making eyes at Agent Carter and Bucky thought he might have actually been a man about it and sealed the deal with that one. They were both dying for it, so Bucky thought he was pretty safe to sprawl out half naked in the middle of the bed he and Steve had been sharing since they got to England. Space was limited so it made sense and it wasn’t like this was the first time they’d shared a bed. Granted it was different with this much larger version of Steve. 

This Steve was like sleeping with a radiator and Bucky loved it. How they would have killed for that a couple winters back in Brooklyn. Granted, right now without Steve next to him in bed it was a little chilly in just his underpants and shirt. Still, Bucky wasn’t going to miss this opportunity for a little privacy. It was hard to come by in the war and the sight of Steve in his uniform tonight was enough to get Bucky’s libido moving. Well, to be honest, the entirety of the room sharing had started things because he got to see Steve naked. Again. He hadn’t been much to look at before, though Bucky would be lying if he called these feelings he was having for Steve new. Now, though, now it was near impossible not to stare at Steve. He was a mountain of a man and handsome as hell, not that Bucky was intimidated or anything. No, not at all. 

He’d just slid his hand into his shorts when Bucky heard the key in the door and groaned. “Damn it.” More than half hard already there was no way to hide this other than to hop under the covers and hope for the best. With any luck, Steve would be distracted with thoughts of Peggy Carter and not pay much attention to Bucky. 

“Hey,” Steve greeted Bucky with a nod when he entered. 

“Hey, you’re home early.” Bucky glanced at the clock. 

“Pub was closing,” Steve reasoned with a little glance over the scene. No doubt there was some bit of guilt on Bucky’s face, though he was trying hard to keep his face as neutral as possible. “You ok, Buck?”

“Fine, just about to go to sleep,” Bucky lied easily. 

“It’s not like you to leave a party early. I was worried,” Steve confessed as Bucky felt the bed dip as Steve sat to take off his shoes. 

“Please tell me you didn’t cut things short with Agent Red Dress because you were worried about me.” 

“Agent Carter,” Steve quietly corrected, “has an early morning. And… yeah, kind of,” Steve said with a little shrug. “Sorry?”

“Don’t be sorry, I just thought you’d get … well, you’d make some time with her tonight considering what we’re about to do.” Bucky knew that if he had a girl right now he’d sure make some time with her tonight. Steve looked at him a minute, just staring before he turned to slowly peel off his jacket, clearly tired. Bucky’s quite tipsy mind didn’t let him look away as Steve went for his the buttons at his wrists and started to undo his shirt. Bucky told himself to look away, that was Steve was about to show was way too much temptation to an inebriated mind. Yet, of course, he stayed staring at Steve’s back as his button down was stripped off leaving him in his undershirt and pants. It was all too much for Bucky. “God I want to suck you off.” 

“Excuse me,” Steve turned and stared at Bucky, eyes wide. Bucky’s eyes were probably wider, shocked that his mouth had made those words in that order in front of Steve though it was _exactly_ what he’d been thinking. “Good joke, Buck,” he shot back when Bucky couldn’t really get words or thoughts out. What in the world was wrong with him talking like that? 

“Sorry… fuck, sorry,” Bucky sat up in bed, back to the headboard, knees drawn up to his chest. “I don’t know where that came from,” Bucky said quietly, half hiding behind his hand as Steve stood there staring at him. 

“… maybe it’s the alcohol,” Steve reasoned, his hands hovering nervously over his belt. “People do dumb stuff when they’re drunk, Buck.” And in that moment, he saw his in and wondered if he ought to take it. “Buck?”

“We have before,” Bucky said quietly, looking up at Steve through some fallen strands of hair. 

“We said we’d never talk about that again.” Steve’s voice was tight, his eyes darting to the door. “We can’t, it’s wrong.” Bucky slid out from the covers, crawling across the bed toward Steve, not sure he wasn’t about to be slammed into the nearest wall … and not in the good way. “Bucky.” The way Steve said his name this time was so different, so deep and needy, that Bucky just kept moving, walking the few steps to stand directly before Steve. 

“Let me suck you off, Steve.” Bucky’s hand slid up Steve’s chest, stroking softly. “I’m the only one in the world who will know if you’ve improved since you bulked up,” Bucky pointed out as his hand moved over the front of Steve’s thigh. 

“B… Bucky,” he bit his bottom lip and stared, shocked at his friend’s boldness or maybe something more. Bucky didn’t care as long as Steve didn’t stop him. 

“You came upstairs to check on me,” Bucky pointed out softly as his lips just barely touched Steve’s shoulder, “is this ok?” Bucky kissed again, this time at Steve’s throat, low under his Adam’s apple. The guy groaned and then nodded just a little, emboldening Bucky’s hand to press into the man’s lower back. “She would have taken you home,” Bucky told Steve with his lips just barely touching the man’s jaw.

“I know.” Steve’s breathing was high in his chest and fast, almost panicked, and Bucky would have stopped if he didn’t feel Steve’s hard on pressing into his leg. “I wanted to check on you instead.” Steve ducked down and caught Bucky’s mouth in a soft kiss that was so much reminiscent of the smaller version of the man that it was shocking. Bucky felt liquid heat expand in his veins as Steve kissed him, that big hand coming to cup Bucky’s head as Steve’s tongue chased into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky had felt something more than friendly for Steve for awhile now and short of that one New Year’s Eve he’d kept it to himself. “I want to make time with you,” Steve told Bucky quietly with a glance to the door clearly worried someone might be listening. 

“Turn on the radio,” Bucky suggested as his hands ran down Steve’s sides to the hem of his shirt, giving it a tug. “And take that off.” Steve followed directions and was back in front of Bucky fast, blinking like a little lost soul in need of direction. Standing there, Steve looked more like his old self, more like little Steve, so to speak, and for a split second Bucky _missed_ that friend. He never got a chance to say good bye to Steve before Captain America came onto the scene and that seemed like such a loss for that moment that Bucky just wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him tight. 

Steve started swaying and Bucky went with it, falling into Steve’s rhythm easily as the man’s large hand rested at the small of his back. Steve had wanted to dance the last time too only he’d stepped on Bucky’s feet half a dozen times. This time, not once. And this time, Steve let Bucky lead for part of it. Mostly, though, he was ok with Steve leading. Even when he was small, Bucky was ok with Steve leading them that New Year’s Eve. Everyone else had been outside clanking pans and making noise, but Bucky had stayed inside with Steve in hopes of staving off any illnesses the chill would bring on his fragile form. Bucky had been looking off, half in his own brain, when Steve kissed him that night, drunk on a thimble of brandy and his own courage. The quick kiss had turned into something more and Bucky found himself lost in the memory as Steve tucked his chin in on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Take this off,” Steve urged, tugging at Bucky’s undershirt. He did without question and moaned softly when their bare chests touched. “Oh Bucky,” Steve whispered in his ear, “this is wrong.” That didn’t stop Steve’s hands from traveling all over Bucky’s back, down to the waistband of his underpants. “You’re already hard,” Steve commented as they pressed against each other, scraps of fabric keeping them from being utterly obscene. 

“I was thinking about you,” Bucky told Steve honestly. “I figured you’d be with her so I came back to do a little indulging.” Self abuse was more like it, but Bucky didn’t want to ruin the mood. Steve seemed to understand and pressed his leg into Bucky’s cock firmly, giving him a surface to rub into. And boy did it feel good, that firm thigh. Steve felt good, all warm and broad now. Steve felt healthy, full of vitality and strength. “Want to…” he stepped back and pulled Steve in the direction of the bed just a little bit, hoping he’d follow. Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out for Steve’s belt. He looked up at his best friend as his fingers started to work, holding Steve’s gaze as he slowly worked the leather tail out from the loops. Something broke in Steve at that and Bucky gasped as the man pulled him to his chest, kissing Bucky hard. 

He came up minutes later, panting, and Bucky couldn’t have told you which way was up let alone how he and Steve both wound up totally naked lying in the middle of the bed together. All he knew was that he was flying, that he felt good about this despite a lot of guilt that would probably come later. Right now it was good and Bucky was a right now kind of guy. Cock-to-cock, they laid in bed and kissed, hands going everywhere to reacquaint himself with Steve’s body. “I want you,” Steve told Bucky softly with his lips at the man’s throat. “Please tell me I can have you, Buck.” Steve ran his thumb over Bucky’s bottom lip and then moved to kiss him again, not giving him time to answer. 

The last time they’d been physical like this, it had been Steve’s hand on him and Bucky’s mouth on Steve. This was a hell of a lot more than oral sex, but despite the pounding of his heart, Bucky wanted this. Wanted Steve. “Yes,” he moaned when the two of them broke apart a moment. 

“Yes,” Steve asked, brow raised. “You’re certain?”

“Yes.” Bucky kissed Steve again, spreading his legs to wrap them around the man and pull him in tighter. Bucky had never let a man put himself inside before, so it would be new and probably not great for him but Bucky wanted to give this to Steve. It seemed important to connect physically tonight of all nights. “Do you have hair oil, shaving lotion?” Bucky sat up a little and looked at the toiletries on hand for them to use. He might not have had a man inside him but that didn’t mean he didn’t know that you needed something to help things along when you went the back way. He’d slept with a girl named Kitty who taught him how to use his finger to loosen things up a little. Kitty had been afraid of getting pregnant and only let men use her backside. It had been a once in a lifetime experience and something Bucky had been keen to repeat. He hadn’t thought that _this_ was how he’d be repeating it, but it was only fair. If Kitty could do it, then so could he. 

“Shaving lotion work,” Steve grabbed some from the shelf over their heads, bringing it down for Bucky to inspect. 

“Um… it’ll work I think. Anything to… slick things,” he blushed and looked away, shocked at his own dirtiness. Bucky was no angel, but this was new territory indeed. 

“I can…”

“If you show me…” 

They spoke at the same time and shared a laugh as well at their mutual nervousness. “If you show me what to do, I can help,” Steve said as he stroked his fingers through Bucky’s hair. 

“Yes.” Bucky sighed softly, face turning into the soft stroke of Steve’s fingers over his cheek and down his throat. “L… like this,” Bucky said as he slicked his fingertips with the lotion and brought them between his legs. Steve watched with fascination as Bucky stroked around his hole, biting his lip hard. 

“You look so good, Buck…. I could watch you do that for an hour.” Steve was slicking his fingers, letting them get nice and damp before he brought his fingers to join Bucky’s. Steve’s free hand had to come clasp over his mouth when that happened to stifle the moan Bucky let out. The music from the radio wasn’t _that_ loud or it would draw attention let alone a moaning man in a room with another man. “Shhhhhh,” Steve laughed. “Wow, Buck. Didn’t know it felt that nice.” 

“You should try it sometime,” Bucky suggested as he dipped the tip of his index finger inside. The lotion burned just a little at first but he got used to it and pushed his finger in more. It took him a moment to realize that he’d been holding his breath. He let it out feeling silly, but clearly not to Steve who looked completely zeroed in on him. “Want to try,” Bucky asked as he backed his own finger out, letting Steve get a preview of things to come as they lay there. Steve’s finger was a little too dry and fast but Bucky had smoothed the way enough that it didn’t _hurt_ , it just ached. “More lotion,” Bucky gently suggested as Steve frowned at the wince he’d produced. 

“Sorry. I didn’t want to waste,” Steve said a little embarrassed. He got a bit more then, for good measure, took a little more before returning his finger to Bucky’s backside and his lips to Bucky’s throat. “You’re sure this’ll work, that I’m not going to hurt you,” Steve asked. 

“Yeah… seems like a great idea,” Bucky teased back as he shifted into Steve’s hand just a little bit. Then, more seriously, “it’s probably going to hurt some but I’m a big boy. I can take my medicine.” He wiggled into Steve’s hand. “Besides, now it’s starting to feel kind of good. Try for a second.” Steve worked in a second finger, getting another wince but not a word from Bucky until he could moan a little honestly aroused and appreciative of what it was Steve was doing. Steve played with him and they necked until Bucky got hard again. Steve, meanwhile, hadn’t dipped one bit in all this. It was part of what was giving Bucky the courage to go on. All of this was scary, but much less so with Steve’s arm around him. 

Three fingers hurt and Bucky had to have Steve pause a moment after he got them inside just to give him time to breathe. He felt very full and stretched already, so the thought of Steve’s fat prick inside him was slightly worrisome. “Do you think you’re ready,” Steve asked quietly, his cock pressed to Bucky’s hip looking almost painful at this point. The guy had to be dying but he’d been so patient, so Bucky nodded. He was nervous as he slowly got up to his knees, Steve’s fingers staying in him the whole time. The man came to kneel behind him, looming over Bucky in a way that should have been off-putting but which Bucky found incredibly comforting. Yeah, Steve was bigger now. He was still just Stevie Rogers from Brooklyn, though. “I… I love you, Buck.” Steve planted a quick kiss to Bucky’s shoulder as he positioned himself, trading those three fingers for the blunt head of his cock pushed in just a little too fast. 

Bucky was so grateful that Steve couldn’t see his face because right now he _hurt_. There was a flash of pain at the beginning but that faded into a burn that seemed to spread through his entire body until Bucky was certain he was about to burst into flames. Steve pushed in slowly, making that burn spread deeper and deeper. Bucky wondered if this was how it felt for dames the first time too, or if it was easier somehow. He closed his eyes and accepted the soft petting of his hair that Steve offered as he worked himself slowly in and out. It was the _I love you_ that helped Bucky to keep going, that spurned him on to take every inch of Steve’s cock. 

It was a strange thing to feel a sense of accomplishment over, but when Bucky felt Steve’s hips snug up against his ass, the glow reignited and got a deep moan despite the burn feeling like it was working its way up under his damn ribs. Steve was on the bigger side, but he wasn’t a damn horse. Yet there it was, the burning of being opened so deep was working its way through every inch of Bucky’s body. A fine sheen of sweat broke out all over him, but Bucky didn’t once whimper or tell Steve to stop or slow. Yes, it hurt but no, he didn’t want to stop. “You feel so good, Buck,” Steve breathed into his skin. Those soft, generous lips latched onto Bucky’s earlobe as Steve’s hips started to move. 

It wasn’t until he started to pull back did Bucky feel that heat again. Over and over as Steve moved, the heat turned up until Bucky was trembling, quietly breathing Steve’s name over and over. He reached back to take the man’s hand, squeezing it hard as Steve had him, feeling such a mix of sensation and emotion that Bucky really didn’t know which way was up. Steve gathered him to his chest, shifting the angle of his prick inside Bucky to press right into the spot that seemed to bring the warmth. Bucky only caught it because there seemed to be the tiniest of catches when Steve pulled back sometimes like there was something there. “Steve…” The man’s hand moved over Bucky’s chest, low on his stomach, until he gripped Bucky’s prick firmly. 

Seated as he was, Bucky still moved, twisting slowly on Steve’s cock while the man worked his hand up and down Bucky. Overwhelmed was a good word for what he was feeling right now, and Bucky leaned back to rest his head on Steve’s shoulder as the man stroked him, Bucky’s cock already leaking profusely. It was like a spigot that had been turned on, slowly dribbling seed as he bounced on Steve in shallow little moves. “Steve,” Bucky turned to look at the man, holding his gaze because something was building. Bucky had slept around, he’d had his fair share of orgasms, but this felt so different. He put an arm around Steve’s neck and started to move a little more, getting loud enough that Steve stifled him with a kiss. The kiss threw Bucky over into an orgasm unlike any he’d ever experienced. Steve kept kissing him, not letting Bucky give them away as he stroked the man through. Bucky panted Steve’s name quietly as they stayed there, Bucky’s cock still hard and leaking though much less now that he’d spent his load. 

“That was so sexy,” Steve told Bucky quietly as he just held onto the man, hard cock still jammed up Bucky’s backside. 

“That was insane,” Bucky countered with a smile and heavily hooded eyes. He was gently laid down on his stomach so Steve could finish and while Bucky did feel it and the strange warmth of having someone finish inside of him, he was on another planet the way he was feeling. Bliss, plain and simple, that was what this was. Bucky didn’t care what tomorrow was going to bring them, all he cared about was tonight and for tonight he had Stevie Rogers from Brooklyn to warm his bed and his heart.


End file.
